muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 101: Juliet Prowse
Muppy, the favorite pet of The Muppet Theatre owner J. P. Grosse, becomes a prima donna when Kermit reluctantly allows him to do a musical number with Scooter. Muppy even gets his own dressing room and star billing, but Kermit draws the line when the dog asks to change the show's title to The Muppy Show. When Muppy locks himself in his dressing room and refuses to perform, Scooter does the number with Fozzie instead. Songs/Sketches * "Mahna Mahna" * "Flight of the Bumblebee" * "Solace" * At the Dance * UK Spot: "You and I and George" * Talk Spot * "Cowboy Time" * Blackout * "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" * "Temptation" Episode Notes * Miss Piggy was performed both by Frank Oz and Richard Hunt in this episode. Oz performed all of the puppeteering and spoken dialogue during the "Temptation" scene, while Hunt pre-recorded her singing voice for the number, in what would be the only time he performed Miss Piggy's vocals in a musical number. Hunt also performed Piggy (and her dancing partner) in the "At the Dance" sketch. * In the Talk Spot, Juliet makes reference to Robert Redford and Paul Newman, both of whom starred in the film The Sting, which had coincidentally only several years earlier brought renewed interest to "Solace," the Scott Joplin instrumental that she danced to earlier in the episode. * Miss Kitty's appearance in the "Cowboy Time" sketch was the only instance in which the monster was addressed by that, or any, name. * The closings at the end of episodes 101 and 102 feature only Kermit, the guest star, and the guest star's Muppet likeness. Other Muppets would begin joining the guest star during the closing as of episode 103. * Jerry Nelson was not available for the filming of the first three episodes, but began performing as of episode 104. The Pilot Episodes 101 and 102 of The Muppet Show were both shot as pilots in late January 1976, several months before regular production of the show began in May of that year. These pilots were never aired, and the episodes were reworked during the regular production window, but the final versions were among the last of the first season to air in certain international markets, such as France and Germany. When the episodes were reworked, several sketches were abbreviated or cut entirely, and new footage was taped. All material featuring the guest stars, however, was shot during the initial production window, although on several occasions, different takes were used in the final versions of the episode from those used in the pilots. Changes from Pilot to Broadcast Episode ;"The Muppet Show Theme" Several changes were made to the pilot version of the opening theme song before the episode was broadcast: * Different takes were used for several shots, including Kermit's opening introduction and the kickline of chorus girls. * There is a second shot of Zoot and Crazy Harry in the orchestra after the chorus girls' verse. The first frame of this shot is also shown between the shots of Animal and Rowlf in episode 103. * Aside from Blue Frackle, the chorus boys in the kickline were different and included Snake Frackle; an orange-wigged, rock star pig; and a different Whatnot creature. They also sang "You'll see the strangest creatures on The Muppet Show tonight" instead of "It's time to raise the curtain on The Muppet Show tonight." * A third kickline immediately following the chorus boys' consisted of croaking frogs and clucking chickens, and was punctuated by T.R., who introduced "our leader, Kermit the Frog!" * A clip of Wayne and Wanda singing "You Made Me Love You" was introduced by Kermit as an example of the show's offerings. Although the pair's act was not featured in either version of the episode (a silent Wanda appeared with Mahna Mahna "At the Dance"), their performance in the theme ended as abruptly as any of their future duets would. * The female chorus make a cameo appearance performing an extra kickline. * The joke Fozzie told during the opening theme was different in the pilot. This one, about the panhandler who needed a bite, was told to completion. During this scene, Fozzie is "eyebrowless". * Juliet sang "It's very nice to be here, I'm pleased to say hello" instead of appearing with the Green Gazelles in the cutaway shot after Kermit introduces her. It was the only singing she recorded for The Muppet Show. ;Songs and Sketches * The most dramatic change made to episode 101 was the addition of the backstage plot involving Muppy and Scooter. "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" was also the only onstage act to appear in the final version of the episode that was not shot for the pilot. * Two acts were cut completely from the pilot, Fozzie's monologue and Animal's drum solo. Also cut were Kermit's 'introduction' and a brief exchange between Fozzie, Rowlf, and the bartender in the "Cowboy Time" sketch; a conversation between Hilda and Fozzie; an appearance by Mahna Mahna, who pops out from behind Juliet Prowse to shout his trademark line after Kermit talks to her backstage; and an interstitial with Statler and Waldorf. * Several sketches, while they remained essentially unchanged in both versions, used different takes from the original shoot, including Juliet's backstage conversation with Kermit, their Talk Spot, and "You and I and George." * A rare addition between the pilot and broadcast version was a line during the Muppet Glee-Club sketch where the members comment about Kermit's baton-waving. * Another addition occurs during Kermit's introduction of "Flight of the Bumblebee." Gonzo is seen coming out from the stage's left wings. A similar shot is used in episode 111, in which Gonzo comes out in the wings from stage right. ;Characters * Characters who appeared in the pilot but not the aired episode include Animal, Hilda, and a Whatnot chorus girl (performed by Eren Ozker and identified as Roxanne) who rejects Kermit's romantic overtures. However, she is later seen as the waitress in Cowboy Time, which eventually aired. In the opening, she was replaced with another female Whatnot with a brown curly wig. * Sonia and Her Singing Seals would have been the first in a long string of never seen acts to cancel on Kermit for one reason or another when her seals get the flu. * Scooter and Muppy were the only characters who appeared in the broadcast version but not the pilot. ;Performers * Frank Oz's voice for Fozzie Bear was considerably deeper in the pilot, as can be witnessed in the "Cowboy Time" sketch. A new introduction to this sketch, in which Fozzie asks Kermit if using his deep voice makes him sound more like John Wayne, was written to explain the difference. * Both Jim Henson and Dave Goelz performed Gonzo in the pilot. Henson performed him during his tire-eating act, and Goelz performed him in a later scene backstage. * Jane Henson was credited as a performer in the pilot but not in the broadcast version of this episode. ;Miscellaneous * Fozzie was referred to as "the kid" separately by Statler and Kermit. And in the "Cowboy Time" sketch, he played Kid Fozzie. See also More information on the pilot, which can be viewed at the Paley Center for Media in New York City or Los Angeles, is available at the Muppet Central Guides. Cast Guest appearance by: :Juliet Prowse Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Mahna Mahna, the Snowths, Muppy, Green Gazelles, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Flower-Eating Monster, Female Dancer, Miss Kitty, Zoot, Feather Boa Constrictor, Gawain, Frogs, Pigs, Chickens, Whatnots, Juliet Prowse Muppet Background Muppets: :Brewster, Trumpet Girl, Wanda, Snake Frackle Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit, Rowlf, Waldorf, Mahna Mahna, and Flower-Eating Monster :Frank Oz as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, the Snowths, George, Mildred, and Feather Boa Constrictor :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Miss Piggy, Miss Piggy's dancing partner, Frogs, and Bartender :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Muppy, Zoot, Miss Kitty, and Pigs :John Lovelady as Cowboy and Frogs :Eren Ozker as Flower-Eating Monster's dancing partner, Waitress, Chickens, and Juliet Prowse Muppet :Jane Henson (uncredited) Gallery Image:Animal_pilot.jpg‎|Animal performing his drum solo Image:Bts-tms-mm.jpg Image:Juliet_prowse_tms.jpg|Note the puppeteers performing the Gazelles. Image:Prowse01.jpg External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 1/11/1976 - Travel to London to do 2 pilot shows - Connie S. and Juliet P. Also taped Des O'Connor Show. __NOWYSIWYG__ 101 Category:Pilots and Pitches